koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Strike Gundam
GAT-X105 Strike Gundam (GAT-X105 ストライクガンダム) is one of the five G Weapons developed by the Earth Alliance in collaboration with Mongenroete to combat against ZAFT's powerful mobile suits. Of the five, only the Strike was salvaged during ZAFT's invasion of Heliopolis and would be piloted by Kira Yamato before being modified and handed down to Mu La Flaga. Unlike the other G Weapons, the Strike does not excel in a specific area but is designed to tackle multiple situations with the use of its Striker pack system, allowing it be outfitted with various packs that provide different weapons and abilities. The Aile Striker is a large jetpack that provides the Strike with speed and maneuverability along with two beam sabers. The Sword Strike adds a shoulder-mounted boomerang and a large anti-ship sword consisting of a solid blade and a beam emitter for a secondary beam blade. The Launcher Striker comes with an extremely powerful beam cannon capable of punching holes through a colony as well as additional side firearms. Additionally, the Strike can be outfitted with all three Striker packs to become the Perfect Strike, taking advantage of all three Strikers' weapons and equipment, the only change being the addition of three more battery packs to the Aile Striker. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn Stationary (Aile) : , , , , , : Two beam saber slashes, followed by a sweeping kick, two quick slashes with both beam sabers, a rising slash then a descending cross slash :Hold : Fires five shots from its beam rifle in a fanning pattern, followed by a stronger shot in front. : , : Rising knee. : , , : Switches to Launcher and uses its C3 attack. : , , , : Switches to Sword and uses its C4 attack : , , , , : Rising upward kick : , , , , , : Barrel rolls with both beam sabers to perform a spinning slash, followed by a sweeping slash. : , : Switches to Launcher. Stationary (Sword) : , , , , , : Two horizontal slashes, three vertical slashes and a downward finishing slash. :Hold : Tosses its beam boomerang. : , : Switches to Aile and uses its C2 attack. : , , : Switches to Launcher and uses its C3 attack. : , , , : Heavy downwards slash. : , , , , : Same as Aile's C5 attack. : , , , , , : Extends its rocket anchor and flails it about like a whip. : , : Switches to Sword. Stationary (Launcher) : , , , , , : Fires a barrage from its gun launchers. :Hold : Fires a shot from its beam cannon : , : Switches to Aile and uses its C2 attack : , , : Fires a sweeping barrage of gunfire from its vulcan pod, finishing it off with two missiles. : , , , : Switches to Sword and uses its C4 attack. : , , , , : Same as Aile's C5 attack. : , , , , , : Fires a concentrated beam of energy from the beam cannon. Hold to extend the attack. : , : Switches to Aile. Aerial/Dashing (Aile) : , , , , , : Slashes several times with both beam sabers, ending in a sweeping attack : , : Dashes forward with both sabers extended in front of it to push enemies away. Aerial/Dashing (Sword) : , , , , , : Five upper slashes, followed by a shoulder tackle. : , : Launches its rocket anchor. If it connects, it reels them in. Aerial/Dashing (Launcher) : , , , , , : Left and right hooks, followed by a spray of bullet fire from the vulcan gun : , : Fires a spray of bullet fire from the vulcan gun Stationary (Any Striker) : : Fires a shot from its beam rifle. Can shoot up to five shots. : : Mounts all packs and starts with a rising slash with its sword before firing a concentrated beam of energy from its beam cannon. :Hold : Mounts all packs and jumps into the air before firing a beam of energy from its beam cannon, spinning around to sweep up and damage enemies. Aerial/Dashing (Any Striker) : : Dashes forward with its beam cannon in front of it to push enemies away, ending in a fierce left sword slash. Stationary (Perfect Strike) : , , , , , : Same as Sword's. :Hold : Same as Launcher's. : , : Same as Aile's C2. : , , : Same as Launcher's C3. : , , , : Same as Sword's C4. : , , , , : Same as Aile's C5. : , , , , , : Same as Launcher's C6. Special Equipment In the fourth title, all units use a Burst Mode rather than special passive equipment. Burst Mode *'Perfect Strike': Mounts all Striker packs to form the Perfect Strike Gundam. Attack speed also increases. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits